Conventionally, in game halls, banknotes are conveyed by a conveying equipment including a belt mechanism or rollers.
In an extensive game hall, the conventional equipment must be large in size and a running cost for driving the belt mechanism or rollers must be very high.
Thus, equipments for conveying banknotes, in each of which banknotes are conveyed by an air stream, have been developed (see Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3).
In comparison with the equipments including the belt mechanism or rollers, the equipments using air streams for conveying banknotes can be small in size and their running costs can be reduced.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Gazette No. 3-18537
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Gazette No. 10-222722
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Gazette No. 10-216347